Nemea
by georgemartin
Summary: lions roar watch as two new people head to kuoh academy earlier than usual
Standing on a rocky outcrop of land looking at 11 grave stones facing out to sea with wind buffeting the anything that was living a lone figure stood dark bronze colored skin both natural and from spending so much time in the heat of the Euboea coast in Greece, light yellowy orange eyes that could pierce into the very soul of a person, a Body standing at 6 foot 5 with well sculpted muscles that showed he was built for speed and power much like a lion, light bronze and yellow hair that was cropped short on the sides with it being slightly longer on the top but not much he was wearing a white skin tight shirt and swamp green khaki shorts that reached just below his knees wearing a pair of sunglasses and a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a pair of puma running shoes on, said figure looked at the 11 gravestones with regret and sadness and placed his hand upon the closest one and whispered allowing his words to be caught upon the wind "Rachel...Leon...Ray...Lucy...Carla...Tristan...Jason...Antioch...Rose...Mira...Simon truly I am sorry for not being there for you during the attack I should have ignored fathers summons I shouldn't have left my pride you should have come with me...Don't worry I will one day find out who is responsible and dispose of them accordingly. You have my word."

turning away from the graves the figure put the duffel bag on like a back pack and climbed on a Harley Davidson motorcycle and forgoing his helmet revved the engine and drove off down a dusty road heading in the direction of the Greek international airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

42 hours later

Arriving in Kyoto airport the figure from before stepped out into the sunlight and looked at the address on his cell phone then going into his contacts and making sure he had the right number he pressed call while he was walking in the right direction considering his acute sense of smell picked up fox and more specifically Vixen waited and heard a answer.

[Yes Hello this is Yasaka and whom am I talking to] said an obvious female voice at the other end of the line.

the figure hearing the question sighed since Yasaka obviously hadn't checked her caller ID or couldn't figure out how to save his number into her contact spoke in a deep baritone that oozed and carried power and confidence "Lady Yasaka it is Leo Nemea you know the one you hired to be captain of the royal house guards here at your palace."

Yasaka hearing the name gasped on the phone and if one could see her face would probably be smiling [huh Leo oh have you arrived in Kyoto yet?]

"Yes" was his simple reply

[Do you want me to send an escort for you Leo?] asked Yasaka being nice to the boy who came recommended to her from the boys father Litus who also told her of what had recently happened to him losing his pride and being kicked out of the Nemea family by the elders who saw him as a disgrace to the head family.

Leo even though he knew Yasaka couldn't see him shook his head "That won't be needed My Lady I managed to pick up your scent and am currently following it."

Yasaka nodded and [OK see you when you arrive I'll have one of the gate guards bring you to my office. OK bye] and with that she hung up.

Leo locked the screen on his phone and pocketed it and noted that the scent was getting stronger as well as other scents were beginning to mingle making it slightly annoying to keep track of the scent of vixen.

Arriving at the bottom of a large set of stairs Leo started climbing and remembered that his father who felt partially responsible for his sons situation said he should appear in the Nemea clan formal wear. getting halfway up he was covered in a golden light briefly before being revealed wearing a pair of worn leather straps in an X shape that connected to a large brass ring in the center of his chest leaving the rest of his torso clear of clothing around his lower body was a white tunic that reached his knees with a red hem along with leather sandals that reached half way up his calves he also had a couple of bronze cuffs around his wrists and around his biceps.

he then dismissed his duffel bag in a swirl of sand, reaching the top of the stairs he was greeted by a rather short meter tall old golden furred monkey with a pipe in the corner of his mouth as well as holding onto a staff that seemed a little large for the monkey who looked to well on his age if the wrinkles and slight hunched back was any indication said monkey was wearing prayer beads on his forehead and shades over his eyes as well as emerald green eastern style robes with golden shoulder Armour and small golden plates creating a breast plate.

Leo knowing who the monkey was bowed "Lord Sun Wukong a pleasure are you my escort Lady Yasaka mentioned?"

the elder monkey regarded Leo for a minute and said in friendly old man sounding voice "Yes I am indeed young lion I'm also your predecessor since I am retiring...Now you young whimper snapper follow me please." said the old monkey as he turned to walk away back to Yasaka.

Leo was about to move off when he sniffed the air and smirked before looking toward a set of bushes momentarily ignoring the squeak that emanated as he looked at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

with the person in the bushes she was curious about the new captain of her mothers Royal guards what made her even more curious was that her mother had let slip that he was a lion yokai from Greece, letting her curiosity get the best of her the girl with golden blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. with her nine golden fox tails and matching ears out on display. Wearing her usual traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. Snuck out of her daily classes to await the arrival of the mysterious person.

Sniffing the air the 16 year old Kunou smiled showing her petite fangs 'oh Raion-kun is here!..." when she finally saw the figure appear parallel to her hiding spot Kunou started to drool looking at his bronze toned and muscled physique licking her lips sexily not that anyone could see that and if her mother caught her doing it in public there would be a public spanking involved 'Ara...he looks like one of those Greek statues...Ohhhhh and his aura and power mmhmmmhmm Kunou-chan like!'

she then stiffened as she saw the old geezer turn to leave but what made her stiffen was her Raion-kun sniffed the air and glanced in her direction with what should call a illegally hot smirk adorning his face before he quickly followed the old geezer.

seeing him heading off Kunou smiled to herself and darted off ot make it to her mother first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo after what seemed like forever following the old monkey deeper into Yasaka's Palace let out an internal sigh as he entered a regal looking office to which he saw a golden haired and eyed woman that had her nine golden yellow tails out on display as well as her ears, she was looking up at Leo with a kind motherly smile on her face and offered him a seat "Ah Leo-kun please take a seat so we can begin and I can outline your duties as new captain and issue your first mission."

Leo nodded his head and allowed Yasaka's infectious smile to reach him "Ah thank you Lady Yasaka." he then plopped down on the rather lavish couch which was opposite the ornate chair Yasaka seemed to be perched on.

Yasaka wanting to be friendly smiled "So how was your flight."

Leo smiled "It was relaxing and allowed me to think of various things that I would like to do in the future." he replied in kind.

Yasaka nodded and started telling him of his job "Well since your taking over the Old Geezers position you will be head of security for the palace and be in charge of mine and Kunou-chans safety...but you personally will be my daughters bodyguard as was Wukong since it is only logical my heir and daughter have my strongest fighter...anyway you'll also be in charge of training the House Guards and Guard rotations and Rosters for the Royal guard hmm oh and you will have a couple of aides that will take care of your paperwork for you. any questions?"

Leo nodded and cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly since he was about to broach a embarrassing topic with his commander and chief no less "Ah...As you know Foxes, Lions, Cats and dogs all have heat seasons correct?" Yasaka nodded not needing to answer his rhetorical question, Leo seeing this continued "...It also seems princess Kunou has recently turned 16 and reached...ah...sexual maturity and her first heat cycle should be due soon so...ah...as the captain is there anything other than the obvious of course that you will do when she enters that stage as I know some become quite...aggressive and forward towards those they feel attracted to."

Yasaka hearing the question nodded 'good question I wonder if he was referring to himself before..."Well Leo-kun you could lock her in her room for a month but that would cause her to get angry and that's the last thing you want hmm well I know coming from me this may sound unorthodox but I'm not like my elders you have my permission to place a contraception spell on her and well ravish her and make her a woman!"

Leo was nodding along until he heard that last part where he nearly choked on his own spit "Wh-wh-WHAT Milady you must be kidding right!"

Yasaka shook her head 'well I won't tell him or Kunou chan about the arranged marriage just yet..."Oh come now Leo your a proud Lion surely pleasuring my daughter every now and then won't be to difficult and I'm giving you my blessing to do so...'but then again I would allow you to ravish my body anytime Mama like.' she added the first and last part in her mind.

Leo shook his head and sighed "Well not that I am happy but if the princess orders or asks me to then I suppose I will help her...'4 years my junior I would be a 4th year while she would be a young 2nd year student.'

Yasaka nodded happily, which somehow made leo smile but they were interrupted by a scream and a fluctuation of power that belonged to...Yasaka stood abruptly and said worriedly "Kunou!" Leo hearing that and picking up the scent and locking onto where the energy signature was ran the length of the room and jumped through the window allowing him to free fall 10 meters before landing on the ground before being engulfed in a swirl of golden sand as he started running when the sand disappeared it revealed a Military L.A.V truck sized sandy gold lion with a pitch black mane and smoldering orangery yellow eyes.

Yasaka looking out her window stared at his powerful form sprinting away watching as each muscle coiled and bunched and rippled with each movement she also noted his aura and power matched hers meaning he could go toe to toe with an ultimate class devil.

Leo sighting Kunou couldn't help but be impressed with his charge beside her naturally curvy and seductive figure like most nine tails she was being overly calm and not freaking out in this situation but then frown at how she was being dragged away by what looked like a group of devils speed up and let loose an almighty roar that reverberated around the entire Yokai area of Kyoto before leaping and sinking his fangs into the nearest devil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kunou having gotten distracted on her way to her mother office found herself in a wee bit of a predicament she was captured by some devils now when she was younger she would have been a crying mess and screaming don't get her wrong she was scared but she knew that one high pitched scream and a large fluctuation of her aura and her mother would come running and considering her mother was with her Raion-kun she had no doubt in her mind she would be saved after five minutes of being dragged by the back of her Miko outfit Kunou's eyes widened as she saw the largest lion ever barreling towards her.

she then had to block her ears like her captives as her Raion-kun roared 'oh the power...' falling on her pert bum Kunou rolled away and hid in a bush since her feet were bound together. laying on her stomach and using her bust to position herself at a good angle she watched as her Raion-kun sunk his fang into one of the devil before ripping a bloody chunk out of said devil spraying blood everywhere.

She then couldn't help herself but watch his very form and muscles as he started ripping into the other devils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo having bitten a chunk out of the devil and leaving him to bleed out turned and swiped at another with his claws but covered them in a golden energy that carried a lot of heat with it and ripped the next devil to ribbons and burning what was left to a charred crisp turning to the last two devils he found they were fleeing with a magic circle much to his displeasure.

Sighing Leo was engulfed in swirling golden sand and returned to his normal human form and walked over to the bush he saw Kunou roll into reaching in he picked up the teen bridal style eliciting a sqwack from the girl who became flustered at her position which happened to be bridal style deciding to let him carry her Kunou was subtlety copping a feel of his muscle and couldn't help but snuggle into him 'ohhohohaaahh I could get used to being held in his firm grasp his aura is so...so powerful like I am being drowned in his very presence but at the same time so addicting.'

Leo look at Kunou spoke in his normal tone "Kunou are you alright?"

Kunou nodded and said absentmindedly "I am now my Raion-kun is here."

Leo hearing the name she called him quirked an eyebrow and gained a smirk knowing Raion was Japanese for lion said bemusedly "Raion-kun huh?"

Kunou hearing his question went wide eyed and blushed a cherry red color trying in vain to hide and make herself as small as possible. Leo seeing the reaction laughed making Kunou look at him with an indignant and flustered look as he spoke after laughing "Sorry Kunou but name is Leo Nemea and I am your new bodyguard."

Kunou hearing that did a complete 180 and smiled at him before wrapping her slender arms around his neck and nuzzled under his chin like what most Canidae and Felidae do as an act of endearment "that makes me happy Leo-kun knowing you will be protecting me."

Leo smiled at her actions and with one of his claws cut the rope binding Kunous feet together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month later.

Standing behind Kunou who was sat in front of her mother on a tatami mat Leo was listening to what was going on..."Alright Kunou your admission to Kouh Academy for the new school year is completed, but my spies have told me the school is in devil territory and and the devils in charge are third years at the school, now because of this Leo here is going to act as your step brother and attend as a fourth year student while you will be a second year...I have all your travel and living arrangements set as well as a bank account that I will have money wired into each week...Leo I am entrusting you with my daughter on this one don't mess up."

Leo who in Greece had graduated all ready grumbled at having to go back to school. "You have my word lady Yasaka."

Yasaka nodded happily before also deciding to drop the bombshell she had been hiding since she figured even though Kunou was infatuated and in love with Leo and Leo was fond of his charge there was still a chance that Kunou may become attracted to someone else and she couldn't have that since as soon as Leo and Kunou were wed it would mean the European Yokai under the rule of the Nemea who were the equivalent of herself would be united making the Yokai faction on par with great three Angels, Devils and Fallen.

"Leo...Kunou there is something I have been putting off in telling you guys until I thought you were at a point where you would most likely accept without a whole load of Drama...but first Leo you like Kunou correct and not in the sisterly way?"

Leo being put on the spot looked down at Kunou who had on multiple occasions on purpose had allowed him to walk in on her in either no clothes or just underwear as well as seduce him and he could honestly say he was fond of her not outright love or anything that would take time but he supposed he was attracted to her "Hmm I suppose I feel an attraction to Kunou...why?"

Yasaka waved him off a little and looked at Kunou with a raised eyebrow and Kunou getting the idea nodded enthusiastically "Mother if you weren't here I would try and take Leo-kun on your desk right now."

Yasaka gaining a tick mark on her forehead at the comment breathed in and out deeply while Leo had the decency to blush slightly at Kunous forwardness.

Yasaka getting her answers smiled and clapped her hands and two certificates appeared "these were drawn up and agreed upon just before you arrived had you two not clicked me and your father Litus agreed that they would be burned and forgotten but that isn't the case so you two as of now are officially engaged to each other!"

Leo closed his eyes and did something he never thought he would fainted, Kunou in perfect sync but with a squeal of happiness before fainted as well.


End file.
